This core resource aims to encourage exchange and critique among the 14 participating biostatistical investigators, and to provide overall leadership and coordination to the Program. It also aims to aid in the identification of future directions and emphasis, and to respond to Program opportunities and needs. Additionally, the core supports the development of statistical software related to methods emerging from the Program and maintains a modest website to facilitate access to Program-related information. Coordination, exchange, and critique take place through a simple committee structure, and through monthly informational seminars involving all Program investigators. Progress review and critique are also facilitated by interaction with an external Scientific Advisory Committee.